<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Past the Candlelight by RADifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789946">Past the Candlelight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/pseuds/RADifer'>RADifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas2020, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, i've returned with nothing related to my other stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/pseuds/RADifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance comforts Keith on a cold Christmas Eve over a pain they both struggle to face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Past the Candlelight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heeeeey so I'm back with something unrelated to my other things XD </p><p>I dunno if I updated any of yall, but I started a job this previous May. It's essentially taken over my whole life, but hey, money. I was unemployed all last year so that's part of why my stuff has been.... well... yea... </p><p>I show up randomly, and I haven't finished some of my other things. I'm not too proud of it, but I figure this is a hobby and I'm having fun. It shouldn't be any more stress on my shoulders. </p><p>Felt like I should let any regular readers know. </p><p>Anyway, enjoy the drabble!! Thought I'd get a headstart on Christmas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What you looking at?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith blinked his eyes back into focus. The flickering orange light of the candle still pervaded his sight even with his eyes shut. He glanced at Lance somberly, only long enough to take one of the mugs of hot chocolate from his hands, before returning his gaze to the window just beyond the candlelight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quiet, then a huff. The clatter of porcelain on wood and sloshing hot liquid followed by the creak of the old window seat as Lance plopped down beside him. Always handsy, Lance fiddled with the sherpa blanket around Keith’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re waiting on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aren’t you?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith flipped his gaze to the swirling marshmallows in his cup. He bit his lip, knowing however he responded Lance knew the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he sighed defeatedly. “I know he’s out there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere far, hidden in the ever-growing snow piles. It had been a year that night since Shiro disappeared, and Keith waited every night at the cabin window for him to return. A single candle kept him company. He waited for the candle to burn out before giving up the ghost each night. It was the best compromise Lance could force him into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dared a peek at Lance’s expression, only to have his heart broken once more. Lips tight to keep from quivering, fallen expression. He was looking for the words to say, but could only keep shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith knew what he wanted to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not coming home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been a year. If he were coming back, he’d have done so by now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss him too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance normally wouldn’t mince those words, but tonight, he supposed, he felt different. He patted Keith on the shoulders, pulling the corners of his blanket taught over his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink your chocolate,” he said quietly. “Come to bed when you’re ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow’s Christmas Day. Wouldn’t it be great to have him come home tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance spared him a teary-eyed smile before exiting the room, passing the Christmas tree and lightly brushing the bells hanging from its branches with his fingertips. As he disappeared back into the dark bedroom, Keith resumed his watch out the cabin window, the tinkling of the bells in his ears and the candlelight burned into his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>